The Bonds Between Angels and Demons! Chapter 3
After walking outside alone, Yomazu decides to go to sleep at midnight. On his way to his tent, he hears some strange noise, but decides to ignore it. Meanwhile, the enemy soldiers with the beast Maruta reach Hanzo's base and prepare their attack. Soldier 1:*smiles*What do you think...should we just let Maruta destroy everything as he wants, or should have a more detailed plan? Solider 2:*laughs*Do you really think they can fight such a monster as Maruta? They will get crushed in no time. Solider 1:*smiles*Guess you're right...so... *The soliders free Maruta, who was chained, then run away from him *Maruta starts roaring and destroying everything around *Then, he furiously starts running towards the base Solider 1:*smiles*THIS IS THE END!! Solider 2:*smiles*Lets see how Maruta will do his work. *The soliders slowly start following Maruta, who already started to attack the base, alerting a few guardians *The guardians advance towards Maruta, but after noticing his size and monstrous look, they freeze in fear Guardian 1:*shocked*W...what is this? Guardian 2:*shocked*A...a...A MONSTER?? *Maruta turns towards the guardians, and after unleashing another roar, powerfully punches them, sending them crashing into a building, also destroying the building in the process *He continues advancing in the base, destroying any building or tent in his way and attacking every single solider that gets in his way *In the other side of the base, suddenly, someone desperately enters in Hanzo's room Solider:*heavily panting*COMMANDER!! Hanzo:*surprised*What is it soldier? Solider:*desperate face*THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!! Hanzo:*surprised*WHAT?? *Hanzo quickly grabs his sword and using Soru, reaches the place where Maruta was in just a few seconds Hanzo:*dead serious face*A monster like this... *Maruta roars once again, then dashes towards Hanzo without hesitation Hanzo:*dead serious face*Stay back soliders, his strength is really impressive. *All the soldiers around Hanzo start retreating *As soon as he gets near Hanzo, Maruta instantly tries to punch him *Hanzo easily dodges using Soru and appears on Maruta's left shoulder *After, he draws out his sword and slashes Maruta's shoulder many times at an impressive speed *Maruta tries to catch Hanzo with his left hand, but with another Soru, Hanzo dodges *Hanzo lands on the ground, then starts releasing many wind slashes towards Maruta *Due to his size, Maruta has no chance to dodge so he takes a defensive stance and takes all the hits directly *He gets many cuts all over his body and starts getting angry after seeing he can't touch Hanzo at all Hanzo:*dead serious face*They really underestimate us...to send something as weak as you to destroy us. *Maruta gets even angrier after Hanzo's words and tries to crush him using both his hands *Hanzo choose to not dodge the attack, but to let it him directly, to prove his superior strength and gets hit directly *He emerges from Maruta's attack without any injuries at all, only with his shirt destroyed Hanzo:*dead serious face*My weakest Tekkai form was able to block your attack...how pathetic. *Maruta completely loses his control and starts punching and kicking everywhere around, hurting many people and destroying many buildings Hanzo:*pissed off*WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?? I AM YOUR OPPONENT!! *Suddenly, Maruta notices someone that was watching the fight from some distance *That person was Hanzo's younger brother, Haraido *Maruta dashes towards Haraido and takes out the spear he kept on his back Hanzo:*surprised*HARAIDO, RUN!! *Haraido tries to run away, but Maruta is much faster Haraido:*shocked*DAMN!! *Maruta powerfully thrusts the spear toward Haraido *Suddenly, between Maruta and Haraido appears Hanzo, with his back turned towards Maruta, prepared to intercept the attack *All the scars he got by protecting his allies are seen on Hanzo's back Haraido:*shocked*BROTHER!! Hanzo:*smiles*Don't worry. *Maruta's attack hits, and blood is seen flying everywhere around *Haraido looks shocked at his brother, but Hanzo seems rather surprised Hanzo:*surprised*What? *Hanzo turns around, only to notice that Yomazu took the attack for him *Yomazu got stabbed through his stomach and is barely standing on his feet Hanzo:*surprised*Yomazu...why? Yomazu:*smiles*You saved my ass many times. I think its my turn to do it as well. Still...I need to save you much more times to reach the number of times you saved me. Hanzo:*surprised*How? Earlier... Yomazu:*smiles*I realized what I really want. *All the soldiers from Hanzo's army start approaching to their commander and Yomazu, carefully listening to the conversation Hanzo:*surprised*What...you really want? Yomazu:*shadowed eyes*Yeah... *A tear is seen coming down on Yomazu's face Solider:*shocked*Yomazu-san...is crying? Hanzo:*surprised*Yomazu... Yomazu:*eyes full of tears*I WANT TO BE FREE!! I WANT TO HAVE NAKAMAS!! Haraido:*shocked*Someone like Yomazu-san to say something like that... Hanzo:*smiles*Hmph... *Hanzo powerfully grabs his sword and starts walking towards Maruta, turning with his back at Yomazu Hanzo:*smiles*I think its not too late for you to become a pirate, Yomazu. Yomazu:*surprised*A pirate? *Without saying another word, Hanzo uses Soru to appear near Maruta Hanzo:*dead serious face*Ok...time to end this monster...you did a big mistake...you angered me. *Maruta instantly tries to punch Hanzo, but Hanzo jumps in the air and dodges Hanzo:*dead serious face*'Rankyaku:Wave!!' *Hanzo starts swinging his legs towards Maruta, releasing many slashes *Maruta prepares to block the slashes, but Hanzo prepares another attack Hanzo:*dead serious face*'Lotus Step!!' *Hanzo starts using a very fast combination of Soru and Geppou, moving at huge speed around Maruta, slashing him many times *Getting distracted by Hanzo's second technique, Maruta gets hit by all the Rankyaku slashes sent by Hanzo earlier, getting slashed even more times *Furiously, Maruta tries to punch Hanzo once again *Hanzo blocks Maruta's punch with a punch of his own Hanzo:*dead serious face*'Rokougan:Half!!' *Hanzo releases a Rokougan from a single hand, blasting Maruta's hand away *He then calmly sheats his sword and points one of his fingers towards Maruta Hanzo:*dead serious face*'Shigan:Bite!!' *Hanzo uses Soru and instantly appears behind Maruta *Suddenly, Maruta feels the hit of hundreds of bullets in his stomach *He starts losing his balance, and after a few seconds, falls on the ground, defeated *Hanzo calmly turns around and starts walking towards Yomazu *All the soldiers look surprised at Hanzo's demonstration of strength *In the same time, the soldiers that were with Maruta start running away, afraid of Hanzo *Hanzo looks around and checks the number of wounded soldiers and also the number of buildings and tents destroyed, then, goes near Yomazu Hanzo:*shadowed eyes*I have to tell you something Yomazu... Yomazu:*serious face*Yes? Hanzo:*smiles*I am proud of you. Yomazu:*surprised*Proud...of me? Hanzo:*smiles*Yeah, but...MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE WILL TREMBLE AFTER HEARING YOUR NAME AS A PIRATE, YOMAZU!! Yomazu:*smiles*RIGHT!! *After the doctors arrive, Yomazu takes the spear out of his body and lets the doctors take care of his wound *Hanzo orders a few soldiers to carry the injured men to the medical tents and also to save all the things they can from the destroyed buildings and tents *When the morning arrives, everyone prepares for a new war, as a revenge for what happened during the night, but without their strongest soldier, Yomazu Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories